A Horrific Myth: For Real!
by Arle Nadja
Summary: Many of us know about A Horrific Myth in the Canalave Library, but what if it was true? What if there was a bigger story behind it? What if...it happened? Cruddy summary, I know, but I write fanfics, not summaries. X3


_**Kitayl: Hiiiiii! X3 Welcome to: "A Horrific Myth: For Real!" This is a fanfic based upon the concept of that myth in the Canalave Library. In my mind, this "Pokemon" is actually 3 separate Pokemon, the Lake Trio of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, as their abilities apply to the myth. I have also created a myth of my own. Finally, the Pokemon in this fanfic can talk, because PokeTalk is just annoying. -.- Enough talk, shall we begin?**_

_**Chapter 1: A Horrific Myth**_

_'A long time ago, there was a girl blessed with the gift of being one with Pokemon. She could coordinate with them, talk with them, and even harness their power. But many an evil being would try to pursue her to extract her powers into themselves, and be able to control Pokemon for their own sadistic desires. So the protector of the Three Lakes, Twairy, was ordered to kill the girl in order to protect all Pokemon. But Twairy couldn't do it, and instead told the girl about the whole thing. The girl accepted her fate, but ordered Twairy to make sure her powers were passed down to a certain generation. Twairy agreed, and her life and magic were both taken away. In order to protect the magic, Twairy split into three separate Pokemon: Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. The three guarded the three separate parts of the magic: Her Knowledge, her Emotions, and her Willpower. Each also took a part of her magic. But nobody knows when or if that generation will come, the generation that will recollect her powers...'_

_**Intro**_

"Taira, come on! We don't have time to go to the library! We finally have enough badges to go to the league together!" a girl whined. She had brown hair with a sapphire streak in it, crystallic purple eyes, and wore a red long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"But Shadow, I only have a few more to read! Then I'll have read all 423 books in the library!" Taira said, running ahead to the Canalave Library. Taira had hazel eyes, brown hair in a ponytail, a black minidress with a yellow Pokeball in the corner, gray biker shorts, gray shoes with yellow on the bottom, a Pikachu Hat, a Pikachu Bag, and a Pikachu badge. It was easy to tell she liked Pikachu.

Shadow's team consisted of a Pidgeot, an Empoleon, a Lucario, a Riolu, and a Latios she had befriended.

Taira's team was a Pikachu named Pikirra, a Shinx named Sparxi, a Pachirisu named Nari, Neona the Finneon, Starro the Staraptor, and Chimi the Chimecho. Starro had been borrowed from another friend, Kiya.

Shadow and Taira were friends, and had been tackling their journey together. But Taira had always spent lots of time at the Canalave Library, reading as many books as possible before Shadow dragged her to the next challenge.

_**Canalave City**_

"Don't worry; I only have practically one more book to read! You can go somewhere else if you want..." Taira said, heading inside.

"I can't wait here…I'm heading for Snowpoint City." Shadow muttered.

"Why is that?" Latios asked his companion, shuddering.

"Sorry, buddy. I know you hate the Ice type Pokemon, but I need to catch some ice Pokemon. I know that you almost froze the last time you battled one."

With that, Shadow hopped onto Latios' back, sighing as Latios headed for Snowpoint City. Taira shrugged and walked through the door.

Taira shrugged and went through the door.

_**Canalave Library**_

Taira had read 422 books...now she had one more, on the third floor. She pulled that last book out. It looked old and tattered, and it was caked with dust. Taira blew the dust off, and it revealed the title.

"A Horrific Myth?" Taira shrugged it and began to read...

_'Look not into the Pokemon's eyes. In but an instant, you'll have no recollection of who you are. Return home, but how? When there is nothing to remember? Dare not touch the Pokemon's body. In but three short days, all emotions will drain away. Above all, above all, harm not the Pokemon. In a scant five days, the offender will grow immobile in entirety.'_

Taira paused, and a smile spread across her face. That was probably the one book in the entire library that sparked something within her. She just had to call Shadow and tell her about it, so she pulled out her cell phone.

"Shadow? I read the most awesome book! Here, lemme read it to you. "Look not into the Pokemon's eyes. In but an instant, you'll have no recollection of who you are. Return home, but how? When there is nothing to remember? Dare not touch the Pokemon's body. In but three short days, all emotions will drain away. Above all, above all, harm not the Pokemon. In a scant five days, the offender will grow immobile in entirety." Pretty cool, huh? What do you think???" Taira asked.

"I don't believe it. Somebody probably just made up the whole thing. It was probably meant to be a joke." Shadow said through her cell phone, obviously thinking it was all a lie. Taira frowned at her friend's disbelief.

"It's a myth; it doesn't mean it has to be true...although, I myself believe it, so I'll probably research it. Anyways, I'll be over in a couple minutes, 'K? Bye!" Taira said, closing her cell phone.

Shadow closed her cell phone, too.

"As much as I hate waiting, sadly enough, I have to…" She muttered.

"What?" Latios asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay...I thought you said something for a second there..."

_**Canalave City**_

Taira exited the library and took out Starro.

"We're going to Snowpoint City, 'K?" she said.

"Wha'ever." Starro muttered, as they two went off.

_**Route 217 (The one with the never ending blizzard. X.x)**_

Blinding snow blocked their visibility, and the cold made it too hard to fly, so they landed. Taira returned Starro to his Pokeball, and began the cold and snowy walk alone, the cold piercing her skin.

"Why did I have to wear a minidress and shorts?" she mumbled to herself.

Soon enough, Taira became lost and weak, she could barely she her hand in front of her. But she struggled to trudge on. Eventually, she made it to Acuity Lakefront, where the snow was MUCH lighter. It was so close to Snowpoint City and Lake Acuity, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she went to Lake Acuity...

_**Acuity Cavern**_

"Is it true, is it really time?" Uxie asked Mesprit and Azelf, who had teleported there.

"Unfortunately. The descendent of Her is arriving already." Mesprit sighed.

"What do we do?" Uxie asked in return.

"...The myth, the curse, she knows about it. I suppose we should do that." Azelf replied.

"But...nobody knows about her yet." Uxie said.

"Yet is the keyword, Uxie. Evil is bound to find out. I'm afraid we'll have to repeat this whole thing over again to protect the magic from harm." Azelf explained.

"But what about the girl? We can't just let her life expire so early..." Mesprit stated.

"According to what I know, we could finish this whole thing, ending on her 13th birthday if we start now." Uxie said.

"I don't know, it seems so cruel." Mesprit replied.

"Life isn't always fair, Mesprit." Azelf stated. Mesprit sighed.

"Why don't we just end it as soon as possible then? I mean, if she gets her memory wiped by Uxie, we can easily tell her to drown herself or something, rather than have her suffer through 10 days of torture..." she said.

"10?" Azelf asked.

"One day of amnesia, three days until she loses emotion, five more until she loses all mobility, and then the last day is when the curse becomes complete." Uxie replied.

"What will happen to her then?" Mesprit asked.

"It depends on her Willpower, Knowledge, Emotion, and Magic. If they're strong enough, they'll be passed onto the next one who's worthy. If not, she simply fades away into nothing, along with her powers." Uxie answered.

"The last day is a test then..." Azelf murmured.

"Precisely." Uxie agreed.

"All right then Uxie, this is your turf, not ours. You see if you can take care of her now, otherwise we'll do it when she comes to us." Mesprit said. Uxie nodded, then Azelf and Mesprit teleported back to their own lakes. Uxie sighed. It had been a long time since he had opened his eyes in order to drain the memories of somebody. But, he had to do it if he was going to save all Pokemon from possible future dangers. The powers Taira possessed were far too powerful. Although, it was sorta sad she was going to be doomed when or even before she turned 13, but as Azelf said, life isn't always fair.

_**Lake Acuity**_

Taira managed to stumble to the Lake's shore, but by then, it was night. She knew that Shadow must've been worried, but she had to take a break before she headed back to Snowpoint City to meet Shadow. Darkness surrounded her in an eerie fashion, yet the moon and the stars made a beautiful scene on the water. Taira sighed. She was so...tired...like she could just fall asleep with her eyes opened or something. Come to think of it, she felt funny. It had to be the cold. She was so cold, the snow looked purple. Her legs and arms were red and stiff. Even though she was freezing cold, her skin, nerves, and veins all burned. She just HAD to go back to Snowpoint City for warmth, otherwise she wouldn't last much longer. But it felt like something was keeping her here...

Just outside of the cavern, Uxie managed to stay out of view. He would have to do a surprise attack to keep her occupied, then begin the curse while she was disoriented. Confusion would be a good attack. Now he just needed to get behind her. This is when teleportation comes in handy. Uxie took a deep breath and teleported behind Taira as silent as possible, but not too close, otherwise she'd noticed.

"Confusion..." he whispered, activating his Confusion attack. It hit Taira perfectly. Taira, although not a Pokemon, still became confused, and more disoriented then before. She couldn't exactly tell what was going on. Uxie sighed and teleported in front of her. Taira was too confused to notice. Everything looked purple-ish pink, like fuchsia. Uxie opened his eyes, which were golden like Azelf's and Mesprit's, and they locked onto Taira's. Her hazel eyes instantly turned golden, and she began to fade into a strange unconsciousness. Before that, all she could remember was part of the myth.

_'Look not into the Pokemon's eyes. In but an instant, you'll have no recollection of who you are. Return home, but how? When there is nothing to remember?'_

"It's...real..." were the last words she muttered. Uxie quickly teleported back to the cavern, where Mesprit and Azelf were suddenly awaiting him.

_**Acuity Cavern**_

"Did you do it?" Azelf asked. Uxie turned back.

"...Yeah." Uxie sighed.

"It's fine Uxie, this is fate, destiny, what's meant to be." Mesprit explained.

"I know." Uxie said.

"...You know what we must do next, right?" Azelf said quietly.

"Yes." Uxie began. "She has to die."

"Well, if she has amnesia, I'm sure her mind can be easily manipulated by our psychic abilities..." Mesprit suggested. The three paused, then fell into a short silence.

"I'll do it. After all, I gave her amnesia." Uxie spoke up. Azelf and Mesprit shrugged.

"Sure." Azelf said. Uxie floated around the entrance to the cavern.

_**Lake Acuity**_

Taira awoke mere seconds later, but her memory was wiped. She remembered only a few things, her name, age, Pokemon, the myth, and some vocabulary, so she could still talk without problems, but couldn't recognize anyone but Pokemon. Human names and info besides her own were gone.

"...What happened?" she said weakly, struggling to stand. She remembered what cold felt like...like ice on the outside, but fire on the inside. It wasn't a welcome feeling.

_'Look at the water, isn't it pretty?'_ a voice said in her mind. It was like a sub-conscious, but it was really Uxie using telepathy. Taira blinked and looked at the water. It had an elegant glassy surface, the stars and moon reflecting on it. It was the purest of blues, and the snow made it stand out even more beautifully.

"Yes...it is pretty." she agreed with a small smile.

_'Don't you want to go in it? It's even prettier at the bottom.'_

"I do." Taira said.

_'Then do it, Taira. Go in the lake, and don't come up. That way you'll never have to leave it's beauty.'_

"I…will." Taira, suffering from amnesia, didn't remember you can't breathe underwater, so she decided to do it. Without hesitating, she dove in, and swam as deep as she could. It got darker and darker, but when she looked up, it was the most beautiful thing she'd seen. But the thing was, Taira couldn't breathe. But she was too far down to make it up in time. Her now golden eyes widened as she raced for the surface, as the frigid cold of the water stung her. Her muscles hurt from going so fast, but it was no use. Her lungs gave way as she tried to breathe in, but all she got was water, and she sank like a stone.

One of her Pokeballs detached and floated towards a rock. The button pressed itself on the rock, and Pikirra, her Pikachu, came out. Noticing her trainer was in deep trouble, she scrambled to the surface. Due to her speed, she made it out without a problem, and zipped away from Acuity Lake before the Lake Trio could even notice.

_**Snowpoint City**_

Pikirra zipped over to Snowpoint City, and grinded to a halt, causing her to get covered in snow. She shook it off and scrambled towards Shadow.

"Shadow!" she gasped frantically.

"Pikirra! What're you doing here? I thought you were with Taira." Shadow gasped, seeing Pikirra, surprised at the same time.

Pikirra took a few deep breaths, and she finally became more relaxed. Physically anyways.

"I don't know what happened...but I came out of my Pokeball underwater...and Taira..." Pikirra paused to catch her breath again.

"...She's drowning in Lake Acuity!" she managed to finish.

"Come on!" she ordered, running through the fresh snow towards Acuity Lake. Shadow followed Pikirra, and so did Latios, who was beginning to get worried.

_**Lake Acuity**_

Uxie went back into the cavern, knowing he did what he was supposed to do. Azelf and Mesprit responded by going back to Lake Valor and Lake Verity. Luckily, that meant Shadow, Latios, and Pikirra could do what they needed to unseen.

"I'm not sure if she's still...alive." Pikirra said, a sad tone in her voice.

"Even if she isn't, it would be nice to have a body...an accessory...or even just take the rest of the Pokeballs back up." Pikirra finished off, looking at her own opened Pokeball floating on the surface. She picked it up and placed it aside.

"I have a fishing rod, but it's old, so it might snap. Hey, maybe Latios can help." Shadow said, nodding towards Latios.

Latios nodded, his eyes glowing blue. He tried his hardest to get Taira up to the surface using Psychic.

Taira's golden eyes opened ever so slightly. She felt like she was being pulled back up, but Uxie said not to come up. But she wanted to. But Taira couldn't breathe. Luckily, Pikirra had gone so fast, only two minutes had passed. Taira was somehow able to live for THAT long...

"I think it's working, Latios." Shadow said.

"Same here..." Latios commented. Pikirra smiled.

"Yes!" she said, satisfied. Soon enough, Taira was dragged back onto land. Somehow, she had survived. Things like that can happen in a fanfic.

"Pikirra? Latios?" she said. Then Taira looked at Shadow.

"Who are you?" she asked. She had no memory of humans, just herself and Pokemon. Otherwise, she was clueless.

"Wha? Taira, I think you swallowed a little too much water down there..." Shadow complained, sighing. Latios tilted his head, a confused look on his face after his eyes faded to their normal color.

"...I'm fine. Now answer my question, please." Taira ordered.

"Snap out of it, Taira." Shadow said, getting annoyed.

"What are you talking about!?" Taira asked. There was a pause.

"...I still don't know your name." Taira muttered, returning Pikirra to her Pokeball. Shadow remembered Taira had an older friend in Twinleaf Town, Kiya, who might know something about it. Shadow would ask her if Taira had pulled any tricks like this or if this happened often or something.

"Ok that's it. I'm taking you over to Twinleaf Town." Shadow said, getting on Latios' back.

She waited for Taira to get on Latios' back so the Pokemon could fly to Twinleaf Town. Taira shrugged and got on.

She would never find out what was going on, would she?

_**End of Chapter...**_

_**Kitayl: Thus concludes chapter one of my fanfic. My friend Sofi94 used Shadow and her Pokemon, while I used everyone else. X3 Now for some trivia:3**_

_**1: I did in fact count every single book in the Canalave Library. Weird, huh? X3**_

_**2: As said before, this is based on the story behind "A Horrific Myth", which is found on the third floor of the library.**_

_**3: Taira is one of my Pokemon Battle Revolution Characters. X3**_

_**4: All of Taira's Pokemon are ones I have in Pokemon Diamond. Starro is the only one that's not in a box. 0.o;;;**_

_**5: The myth at the beginning was completely made up by me. X3**_

_**6: This is my first Pokemon fanfic, but certainly not my last. :3**_

_**7: A neglected Pokemon character from a neglected Pokemon game will be making an appearance later on. Just Thought I'd give you that hint. ;D**_

_**Please R&R, flames shall be laughed at, then ignored. Also, I don't own Pokemon; I only own Taira, Kiya, the Pokemon nicknames, my made-up myth, Twairy, and the plot idea. Shadow belongs to Sofi94.**_

_**Ciao ciao!**_


End file.
